Taste For Blood
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Can Henry remember how much Vicki means to him before he gets a taste for more than just her blood...  Disclaimer: I don't own Henry and Vicki
1. Chapter 1

**The Taste for Blood: **

Henry Fitzroy, vampire, nightwalker, Prince of darkness stepped out of the shadows. He sniffed the air sensing a life he knew on the faint breeze. The smell of her blood was overpowering as he neared the source of the strong scent.

Her blood called to him it smelt strong just like she was. She was strong in mind and body he let the hunger rise. He followed the smell as he wandered through the shadows. Henry couldn't remember the last few hours he had just woken up with this insatiable thirst for one person's blood and theirs alone.

Xx

Vicki's eyes disliked the dark even more than they disliked the bright light. She had learnt to hold her own in the dark and rely on her other senses. She stiffened as she felt the breeze against the back of her spine. She slowly turned she could smell Henry's aftershave. 'Henry?'

He stepped from the shadows his teeth white in the dark, 'Victoria.' She smiled.

'You scared the hell out of me.' He smiled wider, 'Ok well I've been out for three hours in the dark and seriously if one more person asks if I need help I'm going to swing for them.' She began to walk back towards the main street tripping on a banana skin Henry caught her just before she hit the pavement.

'Careful there.' He held her tightly as he felt her pulse begin to accelerate beneath her skin. As he pulled her closer to him her pulse and heart beat were loud in his ears. 'We should get you back to yours. I don't want you to get hurt.'

She mumbled to herself forgetting that he could hear all that she said under her breath. Vicki hated it when Henry held her close. She just wanted him closer the scent of him was intoxicating she turned her neck towards his mouth.

Biting back a snarl she smiled up at him, 'Well take me home then.' There was nothing more he wanted than to rip and slash at her throat. He took a step back as she clung to his arm. 'You know Henry it's a good job that you are a gentlemen and you know normally I'd be telling you to just leave me alone but in not so nice terms.' He laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Henry slowly rubbed her shoulders. The night had darkened and she was practically blind as they had arrived at his apartment the lights were out, 'Henry where are you? I can't see anything!' Henry smiled in the perfect darkness.

'Victoria you really need to calm down. Your heart is beating extremely fast.' Her body had frozen in the darkness and her hands were out stretched while she attempted to feel for the wall. He let the hunger rise as he moved towards her.

Vicki flinched until she realised it was Henry's hand against her skin and instantly her body erupted in goose bumps across her body. Her heart pounded. Henry had so many ways to excite her. His lips found the pulse point on her neck feeling her body respond hungrily.

He softly traced a line of kisses down her neck. She froze, 'What the hell are you doing?' She pushed him away moving further into the corner of the room, 'Henry we don't... we haven't ever done that before. Just put the lights on.' Her heart beat faster than before.

'We never do what?' He snorted, 'We haven't been together like that. Vicki you want it I want it what's wrong?' She could just imagine him standing in his pose with his hands behind his back and his chin defiant.

'Henry we don't sleep together because well you have sharp teeth.' She fumed. Henry knew that if he just asked her or took things into his own hands then maybe they would have done something before now. 'Plus I don't...now look just turn on the light this isn't funny.' Her voice trembled as did her knees. She wanted him so badly.

'Vicki you know I can't do that.' He moved towards her again. Pressing her into the wall she gasped softly at the closeness of him, 'Just let the moment take us.'

She surrendered there was no point denying how much she wanted him. He kissed her softly then fiercely as he began to pull at her blouse. Her blood pounded and it sounded faster in his ears. He pushed the hunger away as her hands moved slowly down the front of his jeans. He gasped. Her hands snaked up to his neck and slowly ran her fingers through his hair.

He picked her up and headed to the bedroom. The satin sheets felt soft and cool against her back he began to rub her breasts her nipples hardened under his touch he softly licked and sucked at her right breast. His perfect mouth delivered such a gentle touch. Henry smiled and licked his lips in anticipation he clearly remembered the voice that had spoken to him in the swirls of grey that clouded his memory all he could remember was the words, _'Her blood is ready for you to taste nightwalker. Drain her pleasure her and yourself but kill her afterwards.'  
_  
Henry pressed her into the mattress feeling her legs wrap around his waist. He kissed her neck feeling the blood pound beneath the thin skin there. Vicki moaned softly she was wet and ready for his entrance. He filled her instantly she moaned as he began to thrust into her. She doubted she had ever felt this high before the way his lips forced open her mouth and his tongue flicked against hers. It made her moan loudly. She felt her orgasm mount inside her as her muscles tightened instinctively.

The world around her blurred as she screamed out his name she bit down on his shoulder. He came shortly after his fangs emerged as the hunger spread the venom pooled. Vicki sighed she felt totally fulfilled she smiled up at Henry who smiled back down at her. He gently nuzzled her neck and took her wrist he licked the area where the veins pooled her eyes closed as he bit down.

The warm blood pooled in his mouth. He could taste the strength of her character, the sarcastic humour she had that he loved beyond anything but most of all he remembered through the grey cloud Vicki. The woman he loved.

He shook his head and tried to allow the pictures to disappear and the hunger take over. The images of them together flashed before his mind but as those did the words blood and the pumping of her heart clouded them temporary. Suddenly the clear images of her working at her desk or the way she pushed her glasses up her nose and frowned when she was mad or just the way she smiled at him.

How could he take away this life?

She meant so much more to him than just a meal. He pulled his lips away flicking his tongue across the two puncture marks. Vicki's eyes were closed but her brow was furrowed he shook her gently, 'Vicki?'

She shook her head and opened her eyes, 'What just happened?' She looked around the room at the clothes strewn across the floor and Henry lying next to her half naked. 'Ok I get what happened,' She gestured to the two of them, 'but why? I mean I'm not complaining.' She rubbed her wrist, 'Did you just feed?' He nodded.

'I'm so sorry Vicki.' His face slumped as he moved away from her hands trying to pull him back towards her. 'I don't know what came over me. I just remember the words you can taste her blood and drain her. Vicki I was sent to kill you.' Her face showed the shock of what he had just told her.

'You wouldn't do that Henry.' She moved away from him in the bed clutching the sheet as she asked, 'I mean you love me.'

He nodded. 'I could have though Vicki I could have taken your life all the time you are here your heart beat and your blood pumping through your veins I can sense it. I can kill you easily but I just kept imagining you all the little things you do.' He smiled the corner of his mouth lifted with thought.

Vicki took a deep breath, 'Henry you are a good person whatever or whoever told you to do this prayed on your weakness. Your need for blood you know.' She pulled him towards her, 'You know when you're bad you're practically wicked.'

He laughed. 'So how far does the wickedness extend?'

'Well I was thinking we should wait and see.' He kissed her lips and deepened it whilst gently pulling her into his arms.

_Here goes it's not very good hehe _


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I had a think and thank you to my reviewers I've decided to post some more chapters because you all are right it doesn't finish well and I do need to explain more. Thank you for poking me in the right direction. Enjoy and reviews are love...

**Chapter 3: **

Waking up on deep red silk sheets Vicki yawned. She didn't know exactly what time it was but Henry was stretched out completely still. She sighed as she propped herself up on her elbow and stared down at him. He was so perfect.

She stroked a finger down his body and pushed some hair from his face, 'Sometimes I have to pinch myself.'

Henry had been turned when he was still seventeen but frozen forever at that age. She was older; way older and the fact that he liked and often asked for her company made her feel strange. She felt wanted and desired and being with Henry was exciting.

The fact that he lived his whole life in the dark was how she felt sometimes. Her eyes left her essentially blind at times and being with him made her feel as though this loss of one sense wasn't a problem. She could get over it. She was strong.

Getting out of the bed she tiptoed from the room. She didn't know she did that considering Henry was practically "dead to the world."

Tracing Henry's bite marks on her wrist she wondered exactly why when they had met she had been frightened. His face had looked different and he hadn't been able to exactly mask the hunger. Normally Henry took a bite before they met and he'd never been so forceful.

The fact that he had seemingly woken from a trance he was extremely apologetic. They made love again before he finally succumbed to the day.

Normally after hearing about Henry being sent to kill her she couldn't believe it. He would never hurt her he couldn't. Sighing she wanted to find out who had put him up to this and why. It could be anyone from any time of her life before becoming involved with Henry and the paranormal as well as being a cop.

Mulling it over she pulled on her jeans she turned on her phone. One missed call from Coreen and a message from her too.

Reading it she sighed they had a case and she needed to get back to the office.

Taking a pen she wrote on the pad, "_Sorry to run off Henry can we talk later? Thank you so much I really enjoyed myself. Love Vicki xx" _

Leaving the apartment she hurried to find a cab.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Dean had woken up Tess. He had looked at her asleep. Her body was curled up and one long leg was curled around the sheet. He smiled as she opened her eyes and she stared at him, 'So today is the day then Winchester?'

He nodded as he sat down on the bed and passed her the mug. As she moved the sheet fell down and exposed her shoulder and her one supple pert breast. She laughed as Dean's eyes moved to look at her body. 'God Dean. You are so predictable.' She pulled the sheet back up and moved across the bed and pulled on a t shirt.

'Come here.' She pulled him towards her and kissed his mouth. 'I can't believe you are leaving today.' She snuggled into his chest. 'I'm going to miss you but you've got to go. Plus I've got to start my job hunting.' He laughed.

'Don't worry baby I'll be back as soon as you've got used to me being away.' He pulled her closer.

She shook her head, 'It seems like we've always been together. I mean little did I know that nearly everyday I would get breakfast in bed from made by a Winchester.' She laughed at the look of bemusement on his handsome features. She stared at him and felt her heart skip a few beats.

His green eyes with such long eyelashes they always snared the attention first, then the strong nose then finally the perfect lips. He was beautiful and every time she looked at him she found herself wanting him more.

Xx

They were packed and ready to leave and soon they were driving down the many highways on their route. Dean had the window rolled down and his music blaring. Sam looked at his brother. 'Dean I hope you aren't becoming the old Dean.'

Dean looked at him frowning in bemusement, 'What do you mean?'

Sam stared at him and shook his head.'The womanising , drinking and gambling. You know that Dean?'

Sam looked at his brother who gave Sam the evils. 'I'm not going to go back to the first. As for the latter I already do those still as do you and as do both our partners.'

Sam laughed as he remembered Dean getting beaten at poker by Tess.

Dean was so annoyed but he was really proud of Tess and after the game he muttered, 'She learnt from the best.' Dean had taught to play poker and also pool and she was a natural learner.

'So read back to me about the case.' Dean looked at the road as Sam spoke.

'Ok two men same age that of twenty. Both found a week apart and both with their hearts missing. I mean we don't know if that it is what Bobby thinks I mean it could be just simple witchcraft. I mean why would that area be filled with that kind of thing.'

Dean sighed, 'I don't know? I mean Bobby seemed pretty certain. He does know his stuff Sam plus Trin is friends with the family we can find out more when we get there.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Coreen looked around the door. Vicki had been sat still for an entire hour and her coffee was no doubt cold.

'Hey. I found out some information for you.'

'Ok.'

Sitting opposite Vicki she passed her the list of notes she'd made. 'Well basically you know they love sex and as they are female they love sex with any man. They generally use their sexual powers to make a man fall in love with them and then they use the time they have with the man to begin to drain the man's soul and energy.'

Nodding Vicki pushed her glasses up her nose, 'Right so why would one of these have a thing for Henry?'

'Well the only thing would be sex. Maybe she just liked him. Wanted him that kind of thing.'

'Right well how are these things killed then?' pushing the notes to the side she stood up. 'I mean they are female demons so I'd assume the usual blessed water or a silver dagger maybe?'

Coreen nodded as she twirled a pen on the desk, 'Well Vicki you don't know whether Henry will want that to happen. I mean if he knows her then maybe he will want to talk to her get the deal from her properly?'

Coreen's face flushed.

Vicki tensed. She'd felt his presence as soon as he pushed into the room through the window, 'Well we'll find out now.'

A shadow disconnected itself from the wall. The scent of Henry's aftershave overwhelmed her. His eyes found her and his smile was wide and white.

'Vicki,' he inclined his head in slight bow of acknowledgement, 'Coreen.'

Taking a seat he leant across the table, 'Ahh Carla finally found me. I should have known as soon as I woke from that trance she was behind it all.'

'Carla?'

'The succubus you are discussing at this moment in time. We were together for a while and well obviously I satisfied her and I she.'

Kicking back on his seat he crossed his ankles, 'Until of course I found someone else and well I moved away.'

Vicki leant across the table, 'And now she's pissed and angry at me. Oh and wanting you to drain me. That's really nice.'

He rolled his eyes but his voice became softer, 'Vicki I am sorry you have gotten involved in this. I will talk to her and before you say anything I do know how to get rid of her if that is needed.'

He nodded and stood, 'I should get something to eat first.' His teeth flashed whiter as he wrapped his scarf around his neck, 'Don't even think about it.'

She was shocked he was behind the desk on minute then suddenly he was standing near to Vicki his hand around her wrist, 'Henry I don't think it's wise you going alone. AND how did you know I wanted to tag along?' he could feel her heartbeat increase. As soon as she'd felt him near her the beat had intensified.

Blue eyes bore into her own, 'Vicki it wouldn't be wise if you went even with me. If she was intent on harming me through you then I'll have to stop her.'

Yanking her wrist away as the feel of his skin against hers made her flustered, 'Sorry Henry my case and I don't like to be left out of it.'

Pulling on her leather jacket she pushed past him, 'Coreen thank you for today you did good and for that you can have the morning off tomorrow ok?'

'Wow thanks Vicki.' She smiled widely at them both, 'Hope it goes well with your succubus problem.'

Nodding they left the office together Henry's hand at the base of her spine guiding her towards his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

'So how did you meet her then?' They had been driving for half an hour and the atmosphere you could cut with a knife.

Taking his eyes off the road to stare at her, 'It was a very long time ago Vicki. I was still young and well she is beautiful.'

Nodding and biting her lip, 'So you weren't a vampire?'

His large eyes now completely black in the night fixed completely on her, 'Vicki I was a vampire.' Licking his lips, 'I know what you are thinking how can I have slept with a succubus if of course I have no soul for her to feed off of?'

A lot of people considered vampires to not have a soul but Henry was different.

'I didn't say you hadn't got a soul,' she reached for his hand, 'I am just surprised.'

'I thought she was beautiful and she knew what I was straight away. The relationship was a purely for sex Vicki. I got something from it and she got a chance to experience something new.'

Nodding she looked down, 'I'm sorry for the questions Henry I just can't understand this anger in my direction.'

'That's easy Vicki. For some reason even though I am not near her she still believes in our link together and well it's sort of a belief in me belonging to her.'

'Like a possession?'

He nodded, 'Exactly like that. I mean I see you as mine but in regard my upbringing of course.' Henry had explained to her that she was in a way a subject and it was his duty to look after her and help her in any way he could but their relationship was more.

'So why did you leave her?'

'Vicki I left for a different purpose as I mentioned before I was young. My need was to create a territory of my own and well I couldn't do that with her.'

He could sense her nervousness it bounced off the wall in large waves and her pulse had increased, 'Last night.' She took a deep breath, 'Would you have done what she had asked?'

Flinching he fixed her with another long stare. Goosebumps raised on her skin. Cars raced by but Henry's senses seemed to know where they were going regardless of speed and traffic.

'Vicki I could never harm you. As soon as I sensed you and the essence of you through to your soul I awoke from the pure blood desire.' Taking her hand again he could feel the delicious pull of her blood, 'I would not have done it Vicki.'

She smiled, 'Would you have avenged me?'

He smiled back, 'Of course.'

Her blood began to quicken with the thrill of the chase.

Xx

Pulling up to a really large house Henry turned to face her, 'Victoria you don't have to do this.'

'Do what?' pushing her glasses up her nose, 'Visit a person trying to use someone I love to kill me because of damn jealously. Don't even think I'm missing this Henry.'

Tapping her pockets she checked for the knife she'd tucked into the largest pocket.

'You don't need that. I'll handle it.'

'It's there for reassurance.'

Taking a deep breath she got out of the car before Henry could say anything more.

Grasping her elbow he guided her towards the door, 'Let me do the talking.'

'Or the flirting whatever you two crazy supernatural beings do to get you're kink on.' Smirking into the dark at her fake bravado he let the hunger emerge as he raised his hand to knock the door.

From a room upstairs he could hear her heartbeat. She was alone and resting. Henry heard the quiet approach of her footsteps and smelt the delicious scent of her. Her possessive character and strength emanated from her blood pumping through her veins.

Turning to face Vicki she smiled. Her blood was pumping faster and her body radiated with adrenalin. He had to protect her.

The heartbeat was getting stronger as she got nearer. The door opened and there she stood. Her long raven black hair tumbled free from a large clip and she was wearing a simple satin robe and was barefoot. 'Henry.' She whispered. Her voice raised the hair on the back of his neck. She still had the power to enchant but taking control of his senses he let the mask fall and watched as she registered that the hunger was loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

'Do come in.'

She had seemed shocked by his appearance but she masked it with a face of pure coolness.

'I am surprised at you Henry. We shared a lot I thought we had more in common than you just turning up and fixing me with a stare cold enough to freeze hell.'

Vicki snorted. This woman was good. She could pretend all she wanted she wasn't afraid but seeing death so close to her how could she not shiver slightly.

When Henry spoke that way Vicki had to hold it all in too she shivered at the closeness of death and the predator before them.

'Don't try and act the victim Carla. Why are you here and tormenting Vicki?'

'Oh Henry please don't be like that. I mean why would you choose a mortal over me?' she smiled widely.

'Carla we have not been together for a very long time I'm sorry things have changed but Vicki is important to me.'

'We had a wonderful time and could have had more. It was an excellent quid pro quo situation and I know you miss it.' She pressed her body against his, 'We were wonderful together Henry we could have it all again.'

As she was talking and holding Henry Vicki slipped into the house further than before and headed up the stairs. The door to the first room on the right was wide open. The paint on the wall was a deep plum colour and there were a lot of long silk drapes and a roaring fire.

On a dark red chaise longue a half naked man was tethered to the chair. Checking his pulse his was still alive but it seemed asleep.

'Henry.' She called him quietly knowing that he would have heard her whisper.

He was by her side in an instant. 'Looks like we stopped by just in time for supper.' She inclined her head towards the young man.

'Henry step away.'

Carla's body looked wild and her eyes had turned completely black. 'I thought you wanted to share. I left him for you.'

Henry moved in front of Vicki. Her hand found her knife just in case.

'Carla I don't want him. I just wanted to warn you to leave my subject alone. She is mine and I protect her I do not want to harm her and I don't want you too either.'

'Henry…' she raced towards him, 'Please do not do this.' Her voice was quivering as she spoke.

Grabbing her wrist Henry pulled something from his coat. It was a small compact mirror. She froze. Henry held the mirror tightly. 'I told you I had it covered.'

'What ? I mean guess she's attractive but seriously she should be over looking at her reflection. '

Henry smiled slightly, 'I'm holding the demon within her in a reflection. The demon can be trapped in a mirror.'

Shaking her head in amazement she whispered, 'So what now? I mean you can't stand there forever.'

His black eyes took her in, 'Just watch.' He let the mirror fall. She watched it drop in slow motion and then it shattered. Looking up and around at Henry his face was stock still and she realised he was looking at Carla.

The tall woman was frozen to the spot but slowly and suddenly large cracks began to appear in Carla's body. Then they fell and shattered just like the mirror. All that was left was dust.

'Wow.'

Wiping his hands on his handkerchief he grabbed Vicki's hand.

They turned to face the sleeping youth on the chaise lounge, 'Henry we'll have to take him home. If of course she's not…to put it bluntly screwed him senseless.'

White teeth gleamed in the light from the fire as he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Two days had passed since the run in with the succubus. Vicki hadn't been sleeping well but then again she was out most nights working on a latest case. For some reason whenever she had a case it was generally in the dark and usually she was alone walking down dark alleyways looking over her shoulder all the time.

Sitting waiting for a client to turn up in a small bar she sensed Henry behind her.

'You are so easy to find Vicki.'

Smiling she turned to face him, 'Of course I am. My heartbeat is definitely unique.'

Looking around the dark bar he sighed, 'I am sorry Vicki I put you in danger.'

'Don't' apologise. Being friends with you it's kind of goes with the territory.'

Henry looked around. 'Do you have to work this case? I mean it's obvious you've been stood up.'

'Henry did you do something?' she could imagine him taking matters into his own hands and sending the guy onto another private detective just by the mere suggestion of it oh and of course the fact he was a predator unleashing the hunger.

White teeth gleamed as he moved closer to nuzzle at her neck. Instantly she felt her body respond to his touch and she felt the desire for him increase.

'Come with me Vicki.' The way he said her name was almost like a purr. She felt her body relax and she pressed tighter against him, 'All I'm offering you some time with me alone and maybe a bite to eat.'

Smiling widely as she pushed away and took his hand. 'Then why am I still sat here?'

Feeling his hand grasp hers tightly they walked out of the bar into the night.


End file.
